


And it happened again...

by Anonymous



Category: QCYN2, youth with you 2, 青春有你2
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: #78 : Dai Meng watches as Jiaqi falls for someone else (again). All she can do is watch.
Relationships: Dai Meng/Xu Jiaqi
Kudos: 12
Collections: Cloud 9 Fic Fest





	And it happened again...

Dai Meng had known Jiaqi for five years. Everybody considered them as best friends, Jiaqi did too. However Dai Meng always viewed Jiaqi as more than that. She still remembered their very first meeting and the way she was struck by her beauty. But she quickly learned that she wasn’t the only one that liked Jiaqi which wasn’t surprising considering how beautiful and nice she was. 

On the contrary Dai Meng was more shy. Everyone agreed that she was also really pretty but she was more introverted so she didn’t have as many friends as Jiaqi and people in general weren’t as interested in her. 

Come to think of it, her friendship with Jiaqi was a bit strange because of how different they were from each other. But Dai Meng liked their differences and thought that they were completing each other nicely. 

Men and women alike were hitting on Jiaqi frequently and often when that happened Dai Meng was present and had to watch without saying anything. By now she was used to it but it still hurt every single time it happened. 

For years now Dai Meng had tried to get rid of her feelings for Jiaqi without success. She had dated multiple girls but it was always brief because after a certain period of time they could feel that she wasn’t really interested in them. Every time she was in a relationship, she couldn’t help but think about Jiaqi and how it would be so much nicer if she was dating her instead. 

One night after drinking a bit too much Dai Meng told Jiaqi that she would be the perfect girlfriend in her eyes to which the younger girl laughed it off as a joke. It cemented into Dai Meng’s brain that she didn’t have a single chance with Jiaqi. 

\---- 

Someday as usual they both went out together to eat lunch at a restaurant. They couldn’t see each other as much as they did when they were students but they tried to see each other at least once a week. During those meetings, they talked about everything. 

That day Jiaqi was telling Dai Meng about a guy that she had met at a party the other day and how cute he was. As usual when she was talking about this topic Dai Meng felt jealous. But she loved Jiaqi and because she didn’t want to hurt her feelings she tried her best to listen and pay attention to what the other girl was telling her. 

In the years that she had known Jiaqi she never saw her in a long lasting relationship. So she thought that this time it wouldn’t be different. However she was proven wrong because for weeks, Jiaqi was still talking to her about the same man. They were going out together and she could tell that she was in love. 

Dai Meng was getting annoyed and everytime Jiaqi would start talking about him she would try to change the subject. 

After a couple of weeks, when Jiaqi cancelled their meeting again, it seemed clear to Dai Meng that Jiaqi prefered spending time with her boyfriend. She felt left out and confronted Jiaqi about it which turned into an argument between the two, the first they ever had since they had been friends. 

\----

To make up for it, Jiaqi invited Dai Meng to a party at a friend’s house. Dai Meng didn’t really want to go because she knew that she would have to meet Jiaqi’s boyfriend but at the same time she also couldn’t refuse so she accepted. 

Dai Meng came with a few friends but she couldn’t shake off the awful feeling she had about that night. When they came in, Jiaqi greeted them and presented them to her Boyfriend. Dai Meng couldn’t even look him in the eyes. 

At first everything went smoothly, Jiaqi was staying with Dai Meng and some of their respective friends. Her boyfriend was staying with other people. 

Dai Meng didn’t feel the awkwardness she felt at the beginning of the party anymore. 

But then Jiaqi left to go with her boyfriend. Dai Meng looked at them, they were laughing together. And they suddenly kissed each other, right at that moment Dai Meng’s happiness disappeared. She had seen that sort of scene so many times already but this was just too much for her. She felt so embarrassed about her feelings for Jiaqi that she took her things and left unexpectedly. Right after it happened, Jiaqi's friends told her that Dai Meng had left all of a sudden. 

Dai Meng left by the back door into an empty back alley, because she wanted to be alone for a moment. She was feeling a mixture of anger and sadness but most importantly extreme frustration. She was frustrated with the situation and with herself because of her incapacity to get rid of her feelings for Jiaqi. 

Right as she was thinking about all of this, the younger girl came out of the door and looked at her from a few meters away. Dai Mengs started to run away in the tiny street to avoid talking to Jiaqi. 

“Dai Meng! Dai Meng! What’s happening?! Why are you running away?” Jiaqi started screaming before following her. 

After running for a couple of minutes Dai Meng suddenly stopped, she couldn’t feel her legs anymore, she felt helpless and lost. She got to her knees in the street not even caring about the harsh sensation of her knees on the concrete and without her noticing it tears started to roll on her cheeks. 

“P-Please go away…” she said weakly. But Jiaqi wasn’t listening and arrived at her level, her eyes filled with incomprehension. She also got to her knees and hugged Dai Meng tightly. Dai Meng wanted to protest, to leave but she didn’t have enough strength to do it so she just cried even harder. 

Jiaqi helped her get back up and they went back into the house to leave the party. Jiaqi put Dai Meng into her car and drove her home. During the entirety of the drive Dai Meng pretended to be asleep to avoid talking about what had just happened. 

\----

A few weeks after the incident, they still haven’t talked about it. Dai Meng was hoping that Jiaqi had magically forgotten about it. But one day out of nowhere she talked about it: 

“I haven’t bought it up until now but I really want to understand, what happened the other day at the party? Why did you run away from me?”. 

Dai Meng was silent, she didn’t know what to say exactly. 

“What is because I left you alone? I’m sorry about that... “ 

Then a realisation hit her “Wait, do you have a crush on me?” she said calmly. Actually Jiaqi had wondered about this in the past but had never really taken it seriously until now. 

Dai Meng was shocked, she could feel the heat coming to her face. She wanted to answer something but nothing but unintelligible words came out of her mouth. 

Jiaqi understood and smirked. Dai Meng didn’t understand, she had always thought that if the younger girl learned that she had been in love with her for years, she would have given her a look of sympathy or pity. 

“Aww! It’s cute.” 

Cute? Dai Meng wasn’t sure she had heard that correctly. But before she could realize that it was real Jiaqi’s hand was stroking her cheek. She looked at her surprised, Jiaqi smiled and leaned forward, her lips touching Dai Meng’s. 

Dai Meng had dreamed about that moment for a long time but that kiss was actually even better than what she was expecting. It felt magical. 


End file.
